Harry Potter and the Angels of Cruxis
by Blackfiend
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year but to protect the school Dumbledore has hired the Symphonia team! R&R Chapter 10 is up. GenisxPresea
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Angels of Cruxis**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tales of Symphonia but I do own several posters of them. Posters which I shall BEAT ROWLING TO DEATH WITH AND STEAL HARRY POTTER FROM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat calmly before his guests. One of them, in armor with red hair looked back equally as calmly. "Let me verify this. You want me and my companions to protect this... Harry Potter, while also posing as teachers at your school?" Dumbledore nodded. "Quite correct Mr. Aurion. I assure you; Voldomort is a very powerful foe and may require you to take extreme measures." The platinum haired woman sitting in the center of her companions nodded. "We've defeated the angels of Cruxis and they were supposedly invincible. I'm sure we can handle this... Voldomort did you say?" Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, Ms. Sage you are confident I see. However do not underestimate Voldomort. He has killed many wizards." Dumbledore reached under his desk and took out a box. Inside their were several varieties of sweets. "Fizzing Wizzbee anyone?" The red haired man looked at Dumbledore as though he were mad. "No, thank you Dumbledore." Dumbledore shrugged and put the box away. "So will you take the job?" Raine stood up. "We will need to confer with the rest of our colleagues." Dumbledore nodded. "Of course." The five people rose and began muttering to each other. They went back to their seats. This time the blue haired man spoke. "We accept your gracious offer Dumbledore." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent! I expect to see you in four weeks from now!" As the companions were about to leave Dumbledore halted them. "Oh, I was wondering. Perhaps your young wards could accompany you. They could take the place of transfer students and also assist you in your teachings." The companions halted abruptly at the door. "Lloyd, Collete, Genis and Presea come here? I'd prefer it if they didn't. They would draw far too much attention to themselves." Dumbledore nodded. "Well if you think so. I however will ask you if you will let them make the decision." He nodded again. "Good evening to you." As they exited the study Dumbledore walked over to the pensieve. He using his wand, he pulled out a long silver strand of memory from his temple and placed it in the basin. He watched the face of a young woman who felt so radiant that it shone, at the gates of Hogwarts with her three companions and pet. He smiled. _Martel..._

"Are you serious?" Lloyd was extremely excited at the news his father had brought him. "I'm gonna learn magic! This is great!" Genis nodded. "Yeah. If you don't fall asleep in class like you usually do." "Hey, that's boring stuff! Magic is awesome!" "What are you talking about Lloyd? Raine covered spell casting last week and your snoring almost drowned out her lecture." Lloyd scowled. Collette also appeared excited. "Is it really ok to go Professor Sage?" Raine nodded. "The headmaster has given you special permission to accompany us if you'll agree to help out around the class from time to time." Collete beamed. Lloyd jumped to his feet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Sheena held out a hand to stop Lloyd. "Not so fast! We need to get you supplies first!" Lloyd looked a bit downcast but then brightened up. "Hey Zelos are you going too?" Zelos swiveled in his chair. "Of course! There's bound to be some pretty girls at Hogwarts!" Everyone glared at him. Sheena marched up to him. "Just to be sure you don't go around flirting instead of teaching classes; we're pairing you up with Kratos. He'll make sure you spend more time working than commenting the first girl you see on their looks!" Zelos gave an evil grin. "Speaking of looks, you're looking quite voluptuous today Sheena." Sheena (sweat drops flying everywhere). Lloyd turned around. "Maybe we shouldn't look at this." Kratos nodded. "I heartily agree." Amid the sounds of Zelos's screams in the background the group began conversation. "So where are we goi- Sheena can you cover his mouth or something? We're trying to talk." Sheena, who now has Zelos in a full nelson while simultaneously attempting to stab him with several knives, looked up and nodded. She tied a band around his mouth and went back to work. "As I was saying, where are we going for our supplies?" Raine responded. "We're going to a place called Diagon alley. They have plenty of magical artifacts there." Collette smiled. "When are we leaving?" Kratos looked back at the now crippled and bleeding Zelos. "Well, seeing as Sheena has finished with Zelos, we should be leaving now." Genis began hopping up and down. "So let's get going already." Raine looked over. "Sheena?" Sheena grinned. "Gotcha! Ok everyone. Hold on!" A summoning circle appeared. "I summon you. Come! Sylph!" The three summon spirits appeared. "Take us to the Leaky Cauldron in London!" The spirits focused their energy and the nine companions vanished in a great whirlwind that consumed them.

Far from this, at the Riddle house a snake-faced wizard smiled before the five men before him. "So I can count on you to deliver Mr. Potter and the prophecy to me?" The leader spoke up. "Of course you can. We are the five Grand Cardinals! We lead the Desian forces! Of course you can count on us!" Voldomort flexed his fingers. "I hear they've hired a special team to defend the boy. A team led by Mr. Kratos Aurion and Mr. Lloyd Irving." The one with a mechanical arm spat. "Kratos? That traitor? As soon as I get my hands on him..." The leader stared at him for a moment. "Lloyd Irving is still wanted by us. Our paths seem to intermingle. We will get this boy for you, but only if we may do it however we please." Voldomort smiled. The look of it chilled the Cardinals. "But of course. You may go now." The five rose, bowed, and left the room. Voldomort watched where they had left. Soon, very soon, Harry Potter would be his. And also, the knowledge of how to defeat him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tales of Symphonia and my attempt at owning them failed miserably. Now I don't even have posters!**

Harry woke up. He looked around at his surroundings. It was hard to believe what had transpired. First the dementor attack, then Lupin and Moody coming to rescue him... and now this. He yawned and his face broke into a grin. He'd been cleared of all charges. As he went downstairs he could distinctly hear the Weasleys as they still were singing. _"He got off! He got off!" _Before Mrs. Weasley quieted them both down. He smiled as he ate his breakfast of eggs and sausages. Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen looking rather distraught. "Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Weasley took no notice of Harry and began muttering something to Kingsly. Harry finished up his breakfast. As he left the room he saw the twins beckon to him. He walked over. They held out a long fleshy string to him. Harry took it reluctantly. "You do realize what'll happen if we're caught?" The twins only grinned. "C'mon mate let's at least have a hear on what they're talking about." Harry shrugged. He put up the extendable ear and listened. "Can you believe it Kingsly? The kind of people Dumbledore is employing?" Kingsly replied. "Yes Arthur I do, however as long as they are around the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will have to watch his steps. It'll help a lot considering its Fudge who's employing him or her." "But you don't know who-" "No Arthur! I can't get a peep out of Fudge; he's too busy these days trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore." "Yes, well I expect we'll know soon enough. Hmm? Goodness me! Look at the time! We'd better get cracking, don't want the boys to be late on their first day back!" Harry and the twins quickly removed their extendable ears and ran to their rooms and quickly packed.

In less time than Harry could believe he was heading back to Hogwarts on the train. He was in the company of Neville and Ginny who'd gotten on the train quickly and invited Harry to join them in their compartment. Neville seemed to be taking great pride in a grayish cactus he was holding. "**_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_**!" Neville exclaimed. They're really rare! I bet that we don't even have them at the greenhouses at Hogwarts!" Harry looked closely. "Does it actually do anything?" Neville beamed. "Of course! It's got an amazing defence mechanism!" He gave it a sharp poke with his wand. The plant fired a terribly smelly liquid from its boils all over the Gryffindor students. Just then, Cho Chang walked by. "Umm, hi Harry? Umm, bad time I guess?" And she quickly walked off. "Sorry Harry," Neville mumbled. "Ginny waved her wand. "Scourgify!" The smelly liquid vanished. As it vanished they heard footsteps in the corridor. The door to their compartment was opened by a boy; by the looks of him he was a fifth year, followed by three others. One of them; a blond girl in a white jacket also looked like a fifth year but the silver haired boy behind them as well as the pink haired girl, looked like only first or second years. "Uhh, hey. Is it ok if we share this compartment with you guys?" Harry nodded. "Of course." The four of them sat down in the empty seats. "I'm Lloyd; this is Genis, Collette and Presea." Lloyd looked extremely excited. "I can't believe we're going to a school for magic!" Harry looked puzzled. "But, you look like fifth years. Haven't you already gone to your school?" Genis spoke up. "Yeah but we've been home schooled the last few years." Harry nodded. "Oh."

A few hours later, the trolley witch came by offering sweets. The newcomers took a bag of Bertie Botts every flavor beans each. Lloyd tasted one. "Hey not bad! Tastes a bit like rice!" Genis tossed one into his mouth and immediately spat it out. "What are you talking about Lloyd? These taste like Raines cooking!" Lloyd looked confused. Harry began laughing as he explained every flavor beans to them. Just then their compartment door swung open. "Well here's Potty, but where's weasel-face?" Harry looked at the door into the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. He grinned smugly. "What's this? The fabulous Harry Potter hasn't become a prefect?" His grin grew wider. "What's the matter Potter? Dumbledore picked a new favorite did he?" "Shut up Malfoy." Malfoy turned his attention to rest of the inhabitants of the room. His eyes fell upon Genis. This made him grin more maliciously than ever. "Oh my! Potter has befriended something worse than a mudblood? Oh god Potter and I thought you could sink no lower." There was a flash of steel and a loud cracking sound and Malfoy fell over and crashed into the door on the other side of the hall. Lloyd had leapt to his feet and drawn his sword. Apparently Malfoy had been struck in the nose with the hilt of the blade. The nose in question was now bleeding profusely. Lloyd seemed to be seething with rage. "You have no right to talk to Genis like that you bastard!" He sheathed his sword. "Don't make another comment about him or else I'll make you pay!" Lloyd slammed the compartment door. Harry wondered what Malfoy had meant. He'd have to ask Lloyd about it later. Right now probably wouldn't be the best time to do so.

Finally they had reached the castle. The newcomers promptly refused to change as they preferred their casual wear. Harry let them. If they attracted all the attention that was fine with him. Just as long as it wasn't directed at him. As they left the train Harry expected to see Hagrids reassuring form. But he wasn't there. Instead it was Grubby-Planks' form that could be seen. Harry also saw something else new. There were now horses pulling the school carriages. Great winged horses. That was certainly new. Harry saw Ron and ran to catch up with him. "Hey Ron!" His friend turned and saw him. He ran over to him. "Sorry we couldn't see you on the train. Some bloke with red hair said we were talking to loud and disturbing his sleep so we couldn't leave our compartment." Harry shrugged this comment off. "Ron, what do you think those horse things are?" Ron looked around. "What horse things?" "What do you mean what horse things? They're right there!" Harry turned Rons head to look but he just looked back at Harry. "I don't any horse things. You feeling ok mate?" Harry nodded. As he walked towards the carriage a fourth year girl with what looked like radish earrings whispered to him. "I can see them too. You're not crazy. You're just as sane as I." Not entirely convinced Harry walked to the carriage and stepped inside, still puzzling over the horses.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter the rest of the team arrives! Oh and to answer a few questions:**

**Martel isn't anywhere near Hogwarts, the memory is of something in the far past.**

**I've tweaked the circumstances so that it will allow the ToS characters to enter Hogwarts. As for not a lot of background info on how everything works, well there aren't a lot of stories that explain everything right from the start. This is set after the defeat of Cruxis. So the Desians will not follow Yggdrasil anymore (yes I realize that the Cardinals are supposedly dead that will also be explained later). Oh yeah and the "pet" in the memory duing the first chapter was Noishe.**

**I hope people will take these into consideration when reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Professors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tales of Symphonia (yes, it's sad isn't it)**

The students walked to the front of the school. The first years (as well as the "symphonians") were staring in awe. Professor McGonagall welcomed them on the front steps. She led them into the great hall and went off to get the sorting hat. All the first years were looking rather frightened. Then McGonagall returned with the sorting hat. After the hats' song (which I won't go into detail on, you know how it goes) McGonagall brought out a list of names and began reading off from it. "Abercrombie, Elan. The hat went on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" There was great applause from the Gryffindor table. McGonagall continued to read out the names until finally Zeller, Rose was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "Students, this year there are some special circumstances that will be taken into account. Firstly however we shall begin by sorting a few transfer students who will be staying at Hogwarts for the year. McGonagall took out a much smaller list. "Brunel, Collette!" Collette jumped up and ran up to the front, tripping over her own feet. She got up, blushing and finished her run to the front. The hat was placed on her head and she waited. The hat considered for a moment before crying out: "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs cheered wildly as Collette took her place at their table. McGonagall read out the next name. "Combatir, Presea." Presea walked calmly to the front. The hat took a great deal of time with her. It had been almost ten minutes before it finally muttered. "Slytherin." The Slytherins applauded as Presea took her seat among them. Harry watched in curiosity. Presea didn't seem to mind being sorted into Slytherin, but she didn't exactly look happy about it either. She just had a blank look on her face. He looked away to the front just in time to see Lloyd Irving get sorted into Gryffindor. He joined in the rest of his table giving great applause. Finally Genis went to the front and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore rose to his feet as the sorting hat was taken away. "Now then, before we begin our scrumptious feast I would like to tell you a bit about the special conditions of this year. The first will be-" The doors to the great hall opened with a loud _boom._ In the doorway were five figures, silhouetted against the darkness outside.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, right on cue! Students may I present to you your new professors for the year!" The figures moved into the great hall. They went up to the teachers table. Dumbledore conjured up some chairs for them. "Students, may I introduce; Professors Aurion, Bryant, Sage, Fujibayashi, and Wilder. They will be teaching you advanced theories on Defence against the Dark arts, however..." Dumbledore paused to let the students quiet down. "These professors will not be teaching you Defence against the Dark arts alone. We have divided Defence against the Dark Arts into two sections. These professors will be teaching you in the practical use of magic, in ways I doubt you'll understand until you learn them. The other, the theories on counter-jinxes, and curses and such, will be taught to you by Professor Dolores Umbridge." A toad faced witch rose from the teachers table and smiled to the students. "Hello! It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts! I look around and see all these happy faces smiling up at me! I am looking forward to getting to know you all and hope that we will have a very good year!" The faces that responded did not look very happy at all; in fact, they looked rather shocked at being spoken too like a couple of five year olds. Dumbledore smiled. "Now, without further fanfare, I would like to present our magnificent feast!" Food lined all the tables and the students immediately began to stuff their faces with all the food they could. Except Presea of course.

After the feast the students began to move off to their common rooms. Lloyd was walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lloyd took out a wand. "So how do you use this thing anyways?" The three of them stopped in their tracks and stared at Lloyd, their jaws dropping. "You aren't serious." Ron said in a stately tone. "How can you not know how to use a wand?" Hermione said. Lloyd shrugged. "I've mostly been practicing in the use of physical magic." Harry looked questioningly. "Physical magic?" Lloyd nodded. "Don't know what it is. Don't worry, you'll probably find out tomorrow." Harry decided to let it go.

The next day on the Gryffindor timetable they had practical Defence against the Dark arts. They ran to it quickly as the bell went. Every student seemed to be eager to see what kind of lesson these new Defence against the Dark arts teachers would have in store for them.

Kratos watched as the students entered. He stood at his desk, motionless and soundless. He stayed like this even after the bell went. He watched his class as they began to fidget nervously. Then he spoke. "Alright, I am your teacher Professor Kratos. I am one of your five teachers in your practical Defence against the Dark Arts class. Myself and Professor Zelos, who is not currently here today, are going to be your examiners as well as offensive magic instructors. Professor Raine, who will be here shortly, will be your instructor in supportive and healing magic. Proffesor Bryant will instruct you in the use of physical combat magic. Proffesor Sheena will teach you useful escape and enhancing magic." Hermione put up her hand. Kratos nodded. "Yes Ms..." Hermione stood up. "Granger sir. Are you going to give us any demonstrations?" Kratos smiled. "I don't see why not. He looked around the class. Would anyone like to attempt to try and hex me?" Several Slytherins put up their hands. Kratos smiled. "Very good. One, two, three... eight of you. Alright then come up to the front then." The Slytherins looked rather confused. Malfoy called out. "Which one of us?" Kratos smirked. "Well... all of you." The Slytherins looked shocked at first, then malicious. They ran up to the front. Kratos nodded. "Go!" The Slytherins whipped out their wands. The air was full of cries of "_Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus totalus!" _As well as other jinxes and hexes. Kratos stood calmly until the last second where he drew out his sword and cried out: "Guardian!" The jinxes bounced off of a green shield which had conjured out of nowhere. Kratos flipped through the air and as he landed he made spun quickly. "Fierce demon fang!" His sword struck the earth in front of the Slytherins and several rocks fired from the tip of Kratos's blade. These struck the Slytherins and knocked them out cold. Kratos shook his head. He then walked around the classroom and tossed out several textbooks. "You are to have read pages one through seventy by tomorrow, and you will have a quiz on those pages on Thursday so I suggest you study hard. That will be all; when the bell rings you may be dismissed." Without any further words Kratos gave a brisk nod and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tales of Symphonia. :(**

The entire fifth year was talking about their first class that the new professors had made. Ron was looking extremely happy at the idea that Professor Aurion did not favor the Slytherins but rather, he seemed to hate their guts. Actually, he wouldn't shut up about it. He was busy talking some fourth year's ear off while playing her in a game of exploding snap, when Hermione finally snapped. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

"Ron, I'm fairly sure that every Gryffindor, and probably quite a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins know what happened. You should really consider shutting up about it." Hermione strode off back to the dormitories without a backward glance. Ron looked up after her, apparently quite confused.

Harry did not have good dreams that night. Most of them involved the same thing over and over again. All he could see in his dreams was Cedric's lifeless face, eyes still open in shock as a jet of green light struck him over and over again. The dream changed. He was in an old house. A fire crackled merrily next to his chair, shadows danced upon the walls. Two people stood before him. One of them had a shock of turquoise hair, the strangest eye patch Harry had ever seen, and an arm that looked quite mechanical. The other carried a large mace, wore a very odd helmet and she had a machine seemingly attached to her back. The woman spoke.

"What is it, Voldemort? We're quite busy lately, reforming the Desians from what is left of them. We do not have time for trifles." Harry spoke in a voice that did not suit him.

"You will listen to my trifles, Pronyma. As I recall, you owe me your lives. I performed magicks that your kind could never do, and thus I freed you from your comrades' imprisonment in the exphere. I'm sure to you it would have been an impossible task." The turquoise haired man spoke angrily.

"If you have time for such talk with us _my lord, _would it not be better spent on organizing your own forces? We help you only because you freed us from our imprisonment, but once the task you have assigned us is done, the Desians' will no longer be at your beck and call. And if you should contact us again after that, we will almost certainly destroy you." Harry laughed, a terrible sound. He drew out his wand.

"You would be advised not to speak as such before me Forcystus. "_Crucio!_" Forcystus stiffened; his teeth were clenched as he attempted not to scream in front of his leader. The woman glared at Voldemort.

"Enough! Stop this Voldemort. Tell us why we are here." Harry smiled as he withdrew his wand.

"Unfortunately, the prophecy is not as easily obtained as I had hoped. It may require magitechology to obtain, outside of the person involved taking it himself. And I cannot afford to give myself away so carelessly. I have called you to tell you that it is you and your armies that must collect the prophecy. I want the prophecy before this summer Pronyma."

The woman bowed. "Yes _lord _Voldemort. She rose and beckoned for Forcystus to do the same. As they left the room Pronyma turned. "You may have saved us from the hell an exphere provides, but our _true_ master will be Lord Yggdrasil, even though he is dead. Our objectives are still the same Voldemort." Pronyma left. Harry flexed his fingers. It was at this point he saw his reflection in the nearby window. The slitted nostrils, the snake like eyes...

Harry sat bolt upright in bed. It had been a dream. A terrible dream, but a dream nonetheless. He had seen Voldemort, no that wasn't correct, he had _been _Voldemort. The thought made him feel like throwing up. There had been two people in the room. A man and a woman. Voldemort knew them. Harry himself didn't. Perhaps Dumbledore would know who they were. Harry would ask him tomorrow. He tried to go back to sleep, but the idea he may become Voldemort again in his dreams kept him awake until early morning when he finally fell back asleep.

They had DADA the next day. Unfortunately it was with Umbridge. The good news was that they weren't doing it with the Slytherins; they were taking classes with Ravenclaws. They sat in their desks until the bell rang and Umbridge entered. She beamed at the class with a smile that did not suit her toadlike face.

"Good afternoon students!" A few people muttered, "good afternoon professor" but most of the class were somewhat more interested (or rather, disgusted) by a multitude of large warts on Professor Umbridges neck. She frowned. "Now now, that won't do. I want you all to say: good afternoon Professor Umbridge." The class did this, although rather reluctantly. Umbridge resumed smiling. "Good, good. Now I want you to turn to chapter one in your books; _Defensive magical Theory_ by William Slinkard." Several hands went up. Umbridge chose one of them. "Yes?"

"Professor, we don't have that particular book. None of us do."

Umbridge looked rather shocked. "You don't? But Professor Aurion and Professor Sage assured me they would pass out the text books on the subject for this year." Hermione raised her hand. Umbridge pointed at her. "Ms. Granger?"

"Professor Aurion passed out a different textbook." Hermione said reaching into her bag and showed Umbridge the title of: _The practical uses of Magic_. Umbridge looked as though she had something incredibly sour in her mouth.

"Very well Ms. Granger. I suppose that I will merely have to explain the words of Mr. Slinkard while the rest of you take notes." The class groaned, but took out their parchment and quills and began to write while Umbridge droned on in a voice that could beat Professor Binns for the dullest sound in Hogwarts.

Half the class nearly cheered when the bell went. As they left Umbridge made a last comment. "Don't worry! I'll have your books ready by tomorrow, and I'll have a stern lecture to professor Aurion about his choice of books." Lloyd and Genis stifled laughs. Whatever happened next, Umbridge was soon going to learn a lesson about the temperaments of former-Cruxis members.

Harry had broken off from the main crowd and moved to the front of Dumbledore's office. He suddenly remembered he needed a password. He thought for a moment.

"Sherbert lemon?" No response. "Fizzing wizzbee?" Still nothing. Harry decided to try several sweets at random. "Cockroach cluster! Jelly slugs! Chocolate frog! Liquorish wand!" A voice cut in. "Mr. Potter, just what are you attempting to do?" Harry turned and saw Professor Aurion standing at the end of the hall.

"Oh Professor Aurion, I was trying to see Professor Dumbledore." Kratos nodded.

"About what Mr. Potter. The headmaster cannot be bothered with day to day trifles. Harry nodded.

"I know that Professor, but you see I had this dream..." Kratos cut in.

"Yes, I heard something about your dreams from the headmaster when he hired me Potter, you can explain it to me I'm sure." Harry thought of a way to say what he was about to say.

"Well, I had this dream about Volde- I mean you-know- who." Kratos rolled his eyes.

"There is no need to call Voldemort by such a ridiculous name Potter. Please continue though."

Harry nodded and did as his Professor asked. "He was in a room with two people. One of them was a woman with green hair, the other was a man with a mechanical arm. Their names were Pronima and Frosistis or something like that." Kratos gripped Harry's arms.

"Pronyma and Forcystus?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like them." Kratos jumped as though he had been shocked. Kratos turned to Harry and was about to say something when...

"Potter, I do believe the bell for second class has rung. Five points from Gryffindor." They both looked towards the new disturbance. Snape was standing and smiling contently. Kratos walked up to the potions master.

"It's alright Snape, Harry just wanted to inform Dumbledore about a certain dream he had. I'm quite interested in what occurred as well." Snapes' lip curled into a malicious smile.

"Indeed? Well then you would be best informed that Potter tends to tell rather tall tales, on occasion." Kratos studied Snape for a moment before speaking.

"The headmaster takes a special interest in Mr. Potters' dreams, Severus." When Snape opened his mouth to speak Kratos cut him off. "We can deal with this affair later Severus. Mr. Potter needs to go to class." Kratos turned on Snape, who looked quite infuriated at being cut off as he had, and walked up to Harry. He took a piece of parchment paper out of his pocket and scribbled a note on it briefly, before handing it to Harry.

"You'd best get to your next class Harry. Give this to your Professor when you arrive, it'll give your excuse for being late. I'll relay your dream to Dumbledore. Don't get used to this; I'm not usually so lenient." Harry thanked Kratos briefly before running off, dodging past Snape. Kratos turned.

"Severus." He nodded before turning around and walking towards his classroom. _The others need to know about this. _

**End of chappy. If you're wondering about Umbridge, don't worry. You'll be seeing some of the Umbridge we all know and hate soon. I realize that some people (such as shoebox dragon) will likely not like the reasons that I have set for the Desians to work alongside Voldemort but if you don't like it then SCREW OFF AND KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF! I appreciate constructive criticism, but do not appreciate flames. And I fully well realize that Martel "died" long before Dumbledore was even born. However the memory in the first chapter will be explained later in the story. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Harry Potter **

* * *

Kratos sat in his office, after a brief conference with the rest of his team. They had all agreed to keep it quiet for now, at least until it was confirmed that the Desians had joined Voldemort. Kratos sighed as he lay back against his chair. He looked around his office. He had set up several defence spells around the office. He had set up his first sword so that it was propped against the wall on a velvet platform. He sighed, and got back to marking the second years work. He heard some one approach the door. An angels hearing was quite useful on occasion. He took out the wand that Dumbledore had supplied him with. "_Alohomora." _The door to his office swung open, startling the person outside, he heard them make a squeaking sound. Umbridge.

"Professor Aurion!" Kratos did not look up from his work, but simply nodded and said nothing. Umbridge took this as a note that he had at least acknowledged her presence. She was shaking with anger and frustration.

"You told me at the start of term that you would hand out appropriate books to the students this year! Instead you handed out _this!_" Umbridge threw a book at Kratos but it landed on the Professors' desk. Umbridge scowled. Kratos looked at the book.

"This is indeed the book I handed out to the class. It seems that we have a different view on what is _appropriate _for the children. I wouldn't mouth off to your elders professor. Don't want to make the headmaster angry now do we?"

Umbridge was furious. "As if I would be afraid of that old fool Dumbledore! He is soon to be fired from his job anyway! He-" A voice sounded from outside the doorway.

"I would be delighted to hear the insults you are prepared no doubt to utter as I am sure they are quite tasteful Dolores. However, I would like a word with Professor Aurion; I heard he had a message for me from Mr. Potter." Umbridge was at a loss for words.

"I... um... yes... headmaster certainly. Would you give us a moment please?" Dumbledore smiled. "Certainly." He turned around a walked out of the room. Kratos turned his attention back to Umbridge. "Now then Professor, what were you saying?" Umbridge began to stutter before nearly yelling.

"You are on probation Professor Aurion! I will be seeing how you teach during your next class!" Kratos took on an ugly tone of voice. "I will not accept that Professor. I am afraid you must go to the students if you wish to discover my teaching methods." Umbridge looked quite angry now.

"I do believe that you are aware that I am a high ranking member for the Minister for Magic Professor." Another voice came from the doorway. "I am sorry Professor Umbridge but we do not recognize the Minister as our leader." Umbridge turned to the doorway and saw Professor Wilder and Sage. Professor Wilder nodded.

"I hope what you've come to say is said, because we aren't interested in having you in here any longer. Get out of here you old crone." Umbridge was shaking with fury as she exited the room. She stood in the doorway for a moment. She whirled, pointing her wand at Zelos. "_Stupefy!_" A jet of red light shot from her wand at Zelos.

Zelos whipped out his sword. "Guardian!" The spell bounced off. "Bad move crone! Fireball!" Three fireballs launched from Zelos's outstretched hand and fired at Umbridge. She shrieked and the fireballs hit her in the chest. She flew across the hall and hit a wall. She shot water out of her wand to douse her flaming robes. As she stood up she shot the three Professors a looked of absolute hatred before storming off.

Dumbledore entered the office. Kratos stood up. "I am sorry for my colleagues' dishonorable display of magic on a fellow teacher headmaster." Dumbledore looked at him.

"Pardon? I'm sorry I didn't see anything happen. I'm afraid I was trying to catch a quick nap while I waited." Kratos sighed in his own frustration. Trying to engage Dumbledore in a serious conversation was like attempting to catch a beam of light. No matter how hard you tried, you were destined to fail. Kratos sighed and began to tell Dumbledore everything that Harry had told him.

In the Slytherin common room, most of the inhabitants were cheering. They had just heard from Snape that Hagrid had been placed on probation. All but one. Presea simply sat in one of the chairs in the common room, and stared off into space. She was certainly... odd, for a Slytherin. She didn't seem to take joy in pranking Gryffindors or well... anything! Malfoy was determined to make her act like a true Slytherin. He strutted up to her in his usually swagger.

"Hey. You're a Slytherin aren't you? Why don't you have some fun with us tonight? "We're going to set dung bombs all along the underside of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and blow them tomorrow at breakfast. What do say?" Presea seemed not to have noticed him. Malfoy wasn't used to being ignored. He casually swung one arm around Presea's shoulder and spoke into her ear.

"Hey... What's the matter with you? You don't actually _like_ that pathetic little half elf?" Everything happened in a flash. Within the course of three seconds Malfoy was clutching a broken arm on the other side of the room. Presea appeared to have gripped him around the arm and hurled him across the room. For the first time in the entire year she appeared to be angry.

"You have not the right to call _anyone_ pathetic. Those who are pathetic themselves should not say the same of anyone else." Presea whirled and began to walk out of the Slytherin common room. Malfoy got up, now holding a wand.

"How dare you do that you little wretch! _Crucio!_" A jet of light fired from the tip of Malfoy's wand and struck Presea. She halted.

"An unforgivable curse? Do not make me laugh. As if you would have anywhere near the power to perform such a curse." Presea left the room.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter. I've decided to focus on the students for a little bit now, rather than the professors. You will soon see another familiar face entering the story very soon. That's all I'm going to say though. R&R!**

**Oh yeah, I received a question about the characters ages. Well, since Presea spent a good portion of her life not aging and Genis also ages slower they could be accepted as sixth year students. And since Lloyd and Collette are angels (more or less) they are capable of adjusting their appearance. So all of them are capable of being in sixth year. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ta- Oh for gods' sake! By now you people know I don't own anything!**

Genis was involved in a game of wizards' chess. He studied the board carefully.

"Queen to E8." The Queen moved to that square and viciously smashed Cho Chang's rook to pieces. "I think that's checkmate." Cho scanned the board vigorously, and finally sighed and got up. Genis looked at his chart and checked off another mark under the winning column. Genis stood up. He held out his hand. "Good game?" Cho nodded, smiling and shook his hand. "Yeah." Genis nodded, and left the common room. He walked around the school for a bit before running into Presea in the Great Hall.

"Oh Presea! How are you?" Presea looked up at Genis. "I'm fine Genis. You?" Genis shrugged, "so-so." Presea smiled. "Good." Genis sat down next to her. "How's life with the Slytherins?" Presea looked at him.

"They are pathetic. They are like the people of Tethealla." Genis looked at her, and then seemed to understand. He bowed his head in sorrow. He clenched his fist. "Malfoy was insulting you and your kind. I broke his arm." Genis smiled though it was a small thing. Presea reached out her arm to comfort Genis. He put it around his shoulders gently. A voice broke the silence.

"Ha! I guess I should have figured it out immediately. You are a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin!" Malfoy was standing in the entrance to the great hall, apparently very pleased with himself. Presea growled dangerously. "It's all right Presea let me handle this." Genis got up and walked up to Malfoy.

"You are a slimebag Malfoy, and I'd forget what happened here if I were you." Malfoy grinned. "Why would I forget about it? By tomorrow everyone in the school will know!" Genis shrugged. "Or not." He drew a wand.

"You want to duel with me?" Malfoy looked incredulous. Genis smiled.

"That's right; no teacher around to stop us is there?" Malfoy smiled.

"You'll regret those words you know. _Impedimenta!_" A blast of light issued from Malfoy's wand and fired straight at Genis.

"Force field!" The spell was defected by the shield Genis conjured. Genis struck this time.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy's wand went flying through the air. Genis whirled his wand, brandishing it like his kendama. "_Obliviate!_" The second spell hit Malfoy right between the eyes. He fell over backwards. Genis pocketed his wand again and walked back to Presea. "See? I can look after myself." Presea smiled and also stood up. "Guess so." Genis started blushing. "Eh... yeah, we should head back to our common rooms." Presea nodded, smiling. As they left she commented. "How long will he be out for?" Genis shrugged. "About an hour or so, when he comes to, the last six hours will be completely forgotten." Presea almost laughed as she climbed down the stairs into the dungeons.

At this current point in time, Lloyd was sleeping in the common room. Harry and Ron's conversation eventually drifted to their new Defence against the dark arts teachers.

"Some of them are ok, but Professor Aurion is completely mental! The assignments are really hard! And he's now trying to teach us wandless magic? That's completely mental!" Harry shrugged.

"I think it's pretty cool. They don't seem to like the ministry. Do you think Dumbledore is going to try and recruit them for the you-know-what?"

"He needs all the help he can get for it!" Harry looked up at the clock.

"Well, do you suppose we should be getting to bed?" Ron looked up.

"Yeah, Lloyd's already asleep." As they went up to their dormitories Harry commented.

"He's always asleep."

The next day, Kratos was in his office. There was still at least two hours until the next class but he wanted to be ready. He looked out the window. Apparently Quidditch tryouts were today. He decided that he might like to watch. It might be helpful in the future. He understood the sport but had never seen an actual game. He walked out onto the pitch. Apparently Sheena also was watching the game. She noticed Kratos coming out onto the pitch.

"Hey." Kratos gave her a brief nod as his greeting. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff they're doing up there, it's unbelievable. The Weasley boy did well. But some of the others are doing well also." She grinned maliciously at Kratos. "I here our boys are also trying out. Well, technically Collette's a girl but you know what I mean." Kratos expressed mild interest now. He watched on as his people went up for the tryouts. Lloyd and Collette seemed to do quite well, Genis did decently but Presea unfortunately was unable to do quite as well. In the end, Weasley got the position with Lloyd and Collette as spares if anything went wrong. Kratos felt something prick his curiosity as memories of how Harry described his dream resurfaced. He turned to Sheena.

"I'm feeling rather interested in seeing how much information we can gain on the death eaters Sheena. Care to join me?" Sheena looked somewhat shocked. "We can't Kratos, what about our posts?" Kratos nodded. "I've thought of that. I've arranged for someone to take our place." Sheena shrugged.

"Sorry, but I have to make sure that our guys don't get into trouble." Kratos nodded. "Alright then." He turned quickly and in no time at all he was out of the Hogwarts area.

A few hours later, the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into their class room. First they would take a new lesson in physical magic, followed by an exam which Professor Wilder had told them, would be given on that day. Professor Bryant was waiting.

"I have shown you several demonstrations of physical magic, as well as make you take notes on it. Today I'm going to show you the power that this magic is capable of." Regal had the class help set up a large stone pillar.

"You think close quarters fighting is merely for muggles, but you couldn't be more wrong. I will demonstrate the power you can achive." Regal stepped up to the stone pillar. "Swallow kick!" Regal performed a high flying kick, which shattered the block into pieces. The class was awed by this performance.

"Another way of utilizing this magic is through a weapon, which can be far more destructive on occasion. Lloyd, please come to the front of the class." Lloyd ran up eagerly. Regal and Lloyd helped each other set up another stone block. Lloyd drew his swords. "Beast!" Lloyd did a spin attack and as his blades struck the block, athe head of a lion like creature could be seen hovering in the air. This was only for a split second, before it vanished. The block was immediately scattered all across the room. Regal nodded. The class spent the rest of the day practicing a basic sword technique. The demon fang. Though none of them was capable of performing it, Regal did not seem disappointed. They moved on quickly to the second half of their classes.

Professor Aurion was not here today. Instead there was a new teacher in his place. He had blue hair which hung down in bangs on his forehead. He wore a large black cloak. As he turned around, Harry saw Lloyd mouthing words that looked suspiciously like: "Oh...my...god..." The teacher noticed this and frowned.

"I am Professor Yuan. I will simply begin by telling you that I will tolerate no disrespect to me while I am your teacher. If you are hoping that I will be any easier on you than Professor Aurion then you are sadly mistaken. Make any disrespect to me, and I assure you there will be a severe punishment. I do not give second chances, I assure you. And you need not speak about your horoscope during _my_ class Ms. Brown. I'm going to take off 10 points from Gryffindor as a warning. Do any act that does not show the proper respect and I'll make it fifty along with a weeklong detention." Lavender was looking rather shocked. She had barely been whispering. And she was at the back of the class. Professor Yuan continued.

"Now, I understand that you have a test today. I am giving you thirty minutes to complete it; any who do not complete will fail. I will give you the rules. First, there is to be **_no talking_**. Any talking that I may see or here will result in an immediate fail. When you complete the test place it up on my desk here, **_do not get up for any other reason! _**Do I make myself clear? If you have any questions speak now. Oh, by the way, you now have twenty five minutes." Yuan handed out the test papers with a flick of his wand and began writing out several documents at his desk. Harry, along with the rest of the class, was still absorbing what the new professor had said. _He's completely insane!_ Harry thought, as he picked up his quill and began to write.

**Sorry about not putting too much about Collette in this chapter! I just couldn't figure out how she would act in the Hufflepuff commonroom. Anyways, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Harry Potter and if I did, the world would end. Man comes up with a contract for ownership for both of them ...That's not a good sign. **

* * *

It was fifteen minutes into the test and Harry was doing alright. His attitude was relatively buoyant, as Slytherins did not seem to like being bossed around and thus had lost their house several dozen points. The new professor was ruthless, and apparently had very sharp hearing. Hermione finally walked up to the front and handed in her test. The professor hadn't even looked up from his papers and merely took the paper from her. Harry was now stumped on a question. _Name the four basic spells of each element and their effects. _Harry racked his thoughts. There was lightning... he wrote it down. He could remember another one... fireball... He finally was able to finish the test and handed it in. After ten more minute's, professor Yuan stood up.

"Time's up. Everyone will now place their tests in a neat pile on my desk. After you have done this, read pages one hundred through to page one hundred and forty eight. By the time you have done this I will have marked your tests. There is still to be no talking." Professor Yuan sat down at his desk and began marking the papers. The class began to pull out their textbooks and began reading. Several Slytherins attempted to talk in hushed voices but before they could even begin, a harsh glare from the professor stopped them in their tracks. Professor Yuan got up again.

"I don't mind telling you that these are the most pathetic test scores I have ever seen! You apparently didn't listen to Professor Aurion's lessons very well, as I know for a fact that he is an excellent teacher. He taught a complete idiot how to survive in the real world in under a month." As he said this, Yuan caught Lloyd's eye and smirked at him to let him know who that comment was directed at. He continued.

"As I was saying, this class is pathetic. Everyone who did not complete the test within the time limit, not only will receive a zero, but also a detention. In fact..." Yuan browsed through the papers. "Only three people achieved half decent scores. Hermione Granger! Lloyd Irving! Presea Combatir!" Under his breath, he muttered. "Big surprise." He sighed and looked at the clock. "Continue reading. When the bell rings you may be dismissed."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to the next class and discussing the lesson.

"Mental. He's completely mental!" Ron was going to blow out his voice box at the rate he was ranting about the substitute teacher. To no one's surprise he'd earned a very poor grade on his test.

"Just because he's very strict doesn't mean he's mental Ron!" Hermoine was relatively pleased at her high mark on her test. Lloyd managed to hear that snatch of conversation.

"No, he actually is mental. He went to war against an army of angels with only a few followers in comparison." A book came flying at Lloyds head and hit him hard sending him flying down the stairs. When Harry and co. looked back they saw a very annoyed looking Raine glaring at Lloyd. Genis began calling.

"Run Lloyd run!" Lloyd was already gone. Raine jumped over the narrow balcony after him. Genis snickered softly.

"I don't envy him." Harry looked back curiously but decided against asking. He thought over what Genis had said.

Back in the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing their Astronomy homework, however now they had a new group member. He wore red, and carried two swords at the waist.

"Anybody remember what Jupiter's biggest moon is?" Lloyd asked boredly. Ron pointed out that it was Ganymede, which Hermione quickly corrected, saying it was Callipso. Lloyd decided to take Hermione's advice.

At that moment, a large barn owl flew in through the open window, and landed on the arm of one of the armchairs. A letter was attached to its leg. Harry took off the letter and unrolled it.

"It's from Percy!" The four of them clustered around to get a look at it, as Harry handed it to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from none other than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher Professor Umbridge) that you have been made a Hogwarts prefect._

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George route' rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to take on some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulation Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes _("Too late" Lloyd muttered) _and avoid any awkward questions._

_From something the Minister let slip while telling me you are now a prefect, I gather you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you Ron, nothing could put you in more danger of losing your badge than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this – no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite – but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different and more accurate view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the _Daily Profit _tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing – and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father accompanied him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got of on a technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter as I know he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent. But if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything in Potter's behavior troubling you, I suggest that you speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will only be too happy to advise you._

_This leads me to my other little bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty should not be to him Ron, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far, Proffesor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from the staff (led no doubt by Dumbledore and his "special Defense against the Dark Arts teachers"). She will no doubt find this easier by next week (again, see the Profit tomorrow). I shall say only this- A student that shows himself willing to help professor Umbridge may very well show himself worthy of Head-Boy in the next few years._

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you during the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof as long as they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people- the Minister really could not be more gracious to me- and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to bind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that in time, they will realize how mistaken they are and I will of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that time comes._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

_P.S. It may interest you that the new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers were hired against the Ministry's wishes. They will, of course, be sacked as soon as possible._

Lloyd snickered at the last line. "Good luck with that then." He glanced at the other three who began ranting about the letter, which involved Ron tearing it to shreds. After awhile, things settled down. However Harry seemed abnormally interested in the fire. Lloyd has noticed the mans head appear in the fire and decided he should leave. The matter at hand really wouldn't concern him and he felt the rest of the team should know about this. He headed out of the common room just after hearing Hermione shriek Sirius's name. He headed down to the Great Hall and began searching around.

"Mr. Irving?" Lloyd whirled around, his hand flying to his sword out of habit, however he relaxed as soon as he saw it was merely McGonnagall. "I realize I am a witch Mr. Irving, but that's no reason to attack me as though I was your foe." Lloyd bowed.

"Sorry Professor. Old habit. Actually I was wondering where Collette and Genis are." McGonagall stared at Lloyd as though trying to detect a lie. "I would assume they are back in their common rooms Mr. Irving. As you should be, it is nearly after hours." She gestured for Lloyd to head back to the common room which he grudgingly did, heading back up the stairs he had just climbed down.

When he got back, everyone seemed to have gone up to bed. Lloyd decided to practice a bit with his swords, now that no one could get hurt. He slashed around for a bit.

"Tiger Blade!" He executed his technique, accidentally slicing into one of the armchairs, causing it to fall in half. He whipped out his wand frantically. "Reparo." The chair reassembled itself. Lloyd decided he should get some rest and headed up to bed.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was trying to figure out the best way to write a "non-filler chapter". I might be taking longer in the later updates but I will keep updating. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Harry, Lloyd, Hermione and Ron made it down to the Great Hall the next morning, they quickly made to get at the Daily Prophet as it came in with the morning post. Right across the front page in big bold letters read:

_**Ministry Seeks Educational Reform **_

_**Dolores Umbridge Appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor**_

_In a surprise move last night the Minister of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unpreceded level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time" said junior assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to the concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."_

_This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, had used new laws to effect improvements at the school. As recently as 30th August, Educational degree number twenty two was passed ensuring that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a suitable candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. "That is how Dolores Umbridge has come to be at Hogwarts." Said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore could not find any suitable teachers, so the Ministry was forced to take Dolores Umbridge from the Ministers side and place her in the position, and of course, she's been an immediate success._

"She's been a WHAT?" said Harry loudly, gaining a vigorous agreeing nod from both Lloyd and Ron.

"Wait there's more." Hermione said.

"_-an immediate success, revolutionizing the teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts, and providing the Ministry with feedback about what is occurring at Hogwarts- not to mention far outstripping Dumbledore's own desperate attempt at selecting teachers." _

Lloyd's eyes narrowed at the statement. "Bastards. _Yuan_ would've made a better teacher than her!" He glanced around, as though he expected either teacher to be standing right behind him.

_"It is this last function that has caused the Ministry to formalize Educational degree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts high Inquisitor..."_

Lloyd had finally gotten fed up with the article. He took out his wand and absently pointed it at the Prophet. _"Incendio"_ Flames spurted from the tip of Lloyd's wand, igniting the paper burning it away.

"Why read that, it's fairly obvious what it means." Hermione had figured the same thing although Ron still looked a bit confused. Hermione decided to fill him in.

"It means that Umbridge is going to have a lot more power around the school." Hermione stated rather flatly.

Ron grumbled a bit. "Just what we need. Well, Fred and George aren't going to take that lying down." Harry nodded, his mouth full of egg. Lloyd and Genis finished their own breakfasts.

"Well, Lloyd, Collete and I are going to the library. Let's get going Lloyd!" Genis grabbed Lloyd by the wrist and started dragging him off. Lloyd looked back at the three sixth years, with a pleading look in his eyes.

After they were gone, Harry stifled a laugh.

"That was interesting enough wasn't it?" Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione.

"If by interesting enough, you mean boring as watching grass grow, then yes."

Hermione sighed. "I have a feeling that we're going to have a very bad year... As if it wasn't obvious from the start" Harry groaned.

"Just what we need..."

_In the Library_

Genis was avidly reading through the various books in the library. Lloyd was seeming to read one boredly, but if anyone had been keeping track, his eyes were simply passing over the same line over and over. Colette on the other hand, seemed buoyant enough as she read through _Hogwarts a History_.

As Lloyd read, he vaguely became aware that he was being watched. He turned around quickly, but he didn't see anything. He kept looking back for awhile yet, until Colette's voice jostled him to his senses.

"Lloyd? Are you feeling ok?" He looked at the blond haired girl and nodded.

"I'm just fine Colette. Maybe I just need a bit of sleep." Genis sighed as he reaised his hands in despair.

"You always need more sleep Lloyd. Maybe if you spent less time staying up late, and sneaking out of your common room, then maybe you wouldn't be so tired."

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah, yeah..."

Later that evening, after dinner, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, twiddling his thumbs. There was the sound of someone approaching his office, and Snape came in, wearing a look that didn't quite suit him.

"Headmaster, Professor Aurion has returned from his excursion and... it's better for you to see for yourself." Dumbledore rose from his desk, not accustomed to seeing the potions master in such a state.

"Where is he Severus?" Snape pointed behind him. "He should be on his way now." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then we should go and meet him, and save him the trip."

The two wizards hurried down towards the Great Hall. Just as they approached it, a red haired figure became visible, hunched over somewhat. At first, nothing seemed wrong, until they came close enough.

Kratos had blood running down his left arm from a large gash, and it was rushing from his forehead, as though he had been struck by a blunt object. His entire body was covered in such wounds as well, which were festering, and he seemed barely conscious. His right arm was burned severely, the flesh blackened. He looked as though he was about to speak, when suddenly his legs gave way and he collapsed. Dumbledore turned to Snape surprisingly fast. "Severus, find Madam Pomfrey immediately!" Snape didn't even bother to respond as he raced down the corridor. The tone in Dumbledore's voice told him that it was no time for questions.

**Again, sorry I'm taking so long to update (I don't know what's getting into me...). But the chapter is finally here. I hope it's worth the wait. Anyways, I'm going to get working on the next one, right away! (And hopefully, I won't die out on it early like I did with this one)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kratos was unconscious for the next few days. It appeared he had traveled a good distance away, and then he had needed to travel that distance back with those injuries. Most people would have died on the spot from wounds like he had. The other members of the old party visited him often, as well as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Genis, Colette, Presea, and Lloyd. Especially Lloyd. Most of the time that he wasn't in class; he was in the hospital wing, except when it was closed off. While Colette, Genis and Presea knew why, it was still a mystery to the other three. Finally, Harry decided to ask him about it.

He approached Lloyd in the Commonroom, after classes, Hermione and Ron with him.

"Hey, Lloyd?" The teenager look over at Harry, curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Why is it you visit Professor Aurion so often? You visit him a lot more than the other students." Lloyd sighed and got up.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, ok?" He walked up to the boys dormitories, before Harry could get in another word. Ron looked at Harry.

"Well, that went well."

The next day, their DADA class was run by... The young, red haired, pink and red robed, Professor Wilder. Half the class was appalled by this appearance, the other half was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Hello my little angels... oh, and the guy's too. I'm Professor Wilder, and I'm going to be your teacher today, while Professor Aurion is unable to, and Professor Yuan has more pressing matters." Today it was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw together, and Genis was burying his head in his hands. Zelos wrote his name up on the board.

"Anyways... we're going to be starting today's class with a brief explanation on wandless magic..." The class went surprisingly well for the most part. Or, it did, at least, until Lavender Brown raised her hand for a question. Zelos walked over to her desk, putting both elbows on it.

"Yes my little beauty?" Lavender blushed a deep crimson, for a reason unknown.

"I was just wondering if I could go for a quick drink Professor Wilder." Zelos smiled his award winning smile.

"Sure thing, in fact, why don't I escort you there?" He looked at the class. "Keep reading." Roughly thirty seconds after Zelos left the room; there was a shocked gasp from outside, a sound of something being slapped, and a cry of pain, that sounded exactly like the Professor. That was too much for the class, who burst into peals of laughter.

A few moments later Zelos walked back into the room, slightly put out, with a vivid red mark across his face. Lavender also walked into the room, seeming rather pleased with herself. Zelos cleared his throat, and tried to ignore the huge grins of the class as they contained his laughter.

"Alright, then, get back to work."

A good while later as they left the class. Genis was still grinning about Lavender slapping the Professor. Lloyd on the other hand, had already left for the hospital wing. Harry looked at Genis, and wondered if he could get any answers out of the short silver haired boy.

"Hey Genis?" The half elf turned to face Harry. His face showing that he acknowledged the question.

"Why is it that Lloyd is so concerned for Professor Aurion?" Genis looked a bit surprised. "You need to ask Lloyd that. It's sort of personal for him, and I don't have any place telling it in his place." Genis noticed a flash of pink hair farther down the hall. "Seeya Harry." He hurried off in the direction of the flash of pink, leaving a somewhat confused Harry.

Harry couldn't get a clear answer out of any of the other Symphonians about Lloyd's relationship with Kratos either. He decided finally to let it lie. For now.

The next day, they had potions, and although Snape had seemed unnerved by the amount of blood dripping from Kratos on the night of, he seemed to have gotten over it, as he was as vicious as ever. During the class, both Harry and Ron both received a spikey black 'D', while Hermione was the only Gryffindor who succeeded in getting a passing grade, while almost all of the Slytherins managed such grades. Harry angrily shoved the grade in his pack, noticing that Lloyd seemed to be having fun poking it with his wand and watching it slowly smoke at various points. Snape noticed this, however, and docked Gryffindor ten points. Once again, Lloyd didn't seem to care.

However, even Lloyd seemed to be having his patience tested during Divination as Professor Trelawny droned on for ten minutes of how she had been warning Professor Aurion of terrible shadows in his near future which he had carelessly unheeded. Lloyd was fully aware that she had done no such thing. Kratos barely knew that she even existed. It was a rather dull class overall, and Lloyd breathed out a sigh of relief when it was over. If the damn woman had made one more comment about either Lloyd or Harry's future being filled with peril, then he would have screamed. Of course his life was filled with peril! He had been living in a world where angels had been hunting him for Martel's sake! Mind, those angels had been gone for awhile now. Almost five months.

Finally they got to Defence against the Dark Arts. Umbridge was up at front waiting for them all. She seemed pleased that she was the one teaching this day, and not any of the others.

"Wands away." The class dutifully did as she asked. She smiled at the class with sickening sweetness. "Now, that we've all finished chapter One, I'd like us to move on to Chapter two: Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation." The class began to read... well most of them. As usual, Lloyd was actually doodling in his book, mostly involving large scribbles across the text, and highlighting words he found idiotic (and if it's idiotic to Lloyd...). Hermione had her hand in the air, and instead of ignoring her as usual, Umbridge actually walked over to her.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Her hand went down. "I've already read the Chapter Professor. Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Then continue to chapter three."

"I've already read it. I've read the whole book."

"Then you can tell me what Slinkard says in Chapter 15 regarding counter-jinxes."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named. He says that counter-jinxes are names given to jinxes to make them seem more acceptable." Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Harry could tell that she was impressed against her will.

"But I disagree." Hermione continued. Umbridge's eyebrows rose higher and a cold look came over her. "You disagree?"

"Yes I do." Hermione was speaking in a loud clear voice that carried over the class. "Mr. Slinkard doesn't like jinxes does he? But I think they can be very useful when used defensively."

"Oh you do, do you?" Umbridge's tone was disapproving. "Well I'm afraid it's Mr. Slinkards idea that matters here, not yours." Hermione began to protest, and Umbridge took five points from Gryffindor. Lloyd got up.

"Hey! Isn't it your job to listen to the students!? Even Professor Zelos is better at his job than you!" Lloyd had hit a nerve. Umbridge's eye twitched slightly. "I think a weeks worth of detentions will do you some good Mr. Irving." She began droning on about the teachers that Dumbledore had hired, but as she began to praise Quirrel...

"Yeah, Professor Quirrel was great. Aside from having Lord Voldemort living on the back of his head." Harry was also assigned a week of detentions.

Lloyd and Harry both sat in Umbridge's office. They were both given a quill that Umbridge claimed was unique. They both discovered why shortly. Harry gasped as his hand was cut. Lloyd's eye barely twitched, in fact he went on to comment to Umbridge. "What a neat way to write, it looks like the Ministry of Magic _does _come up with useful things! In fact, can I borrow this?" Umbridge glared at Lloyd, irritated that her 'prisoner' didn't seem to mind having his hand cut open. Of course, Lloyd had been through far worse.

It was an hour later when they finally left her office, Lloyd seemed simply put out at the cut on his hand, though Harry was clearly more effected. As they walked back to the Commonroom, they ran into Professor Flitwik.

"Ah, Mr. Irving, just the person I wanted to see. Professor Aurion is coming to. I think you might want to go and visit him now." Lloyd looked shocked at first, and then ran off eagerly towards the hospital wing. Harry watched Lloyd, and then hurried up to the Commonroom. He dashed past Ron and Hermione, and rummaged through his trunk. He finally found what he was looking for. His invisibility cloak. He hurried back downstairs, noticing Ron and Hermione looking at him curiously. "Come on, and put this on. Professor Aurion is waking up, and Lloyd's gone off to see him." Within a few moments, the portrait hole opened, and three invisible students moved out into the castle.

**And... another chapter done! I'm going to try and update much faster, though school will probably interfere. But I'll see if I can get another chapter done soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lloyd hurried into the hospital wing. He was surprised to see that he had been beaten already by Raine, who was currently using healing magic on Kratos's wounds, while Madam Pomfrey watched approvingly. Kratos was sitting up though, and fully conscious. He looked at Lloyd as he entered. "I see you've arrived." Lloyd walked over to the bedside. "Yeah." Raine nodded at Lloyd as she stepped back.

"How did this happen to you?" Lloyd was extremely curious as to who could do such a thing to the Cruxis angel. Kratos looked at Lloyd.

"I'm not in a position to tell you that yet. But I will tell you this. Voldemort has some new and powerful allies. Allies I thought we'd heard the last of." Lloyd looked at Kratos worried.

"You don't mean Yggdrasil...?" Kratos cut in.

"No, Mithos is dead, that's for sure, you destroyed his cruxis crystal yourself, don't you remember?" The doors to the hospital wing opened and closed momentarily, earning them a glance from Kratos, Raine, and Lloyd. Then they resumed their conversation.

"So then..." Lloyd continued trying to persuade Kratos into telling him.

"I'm not going to make it so easy for you Lloyd. You know how I am by now I would hope." Lloyd gave a sigh of defeat and backed away, clearly irritated. Raine walked back over to Kratos, and began working on his injuries again. She looked over towards the hospital wing doors.

"You might as well come out; we already know you're there." There was a pause in the corner, before three fifth years, slowly pulled off the invisibility cloak.

Harry, Ron and Hermione crept down the halls. It was at a time, when everyone should be in the Commonroom, but Lloyd was clearly exempt from this rule, for the reason of Kratos awakening apparently. They had a few close encounters with Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves, but finally were able to make it to the hospital wing.

"No, Mithos is dead, you destroyed his Cruxis Crystal, remember?" The three exchanged a glance, wondering what Professor Aurion was talking about, and then risked entering the hospital wing. The three in the room shot them a glance, and then returned to their conversation. Kratos, however refused to tell Lloyd anything else. Raine then looked straight at them.

"You might as well come out; we already know you're there." The Harry paused for a moment, before resignedly taking off the cloak.

Raine's eyes brightened at the cloak and she practically tackled Harry to see it. Lloyd groaned.

"Here we go again..." Raine was murmuring excitedly about the material of the cloak and its properties, many of which Harry had no idea what she was talking about. Lloyd sighed.

"Just ignore her Harry, she gets like this a lot." Harry wasn't thinking of asking about it anymore. Kratos had just fixed him, Hermione and Ron with a gaze of steel.

"So, how much did you hear?" Hermione admitted the answer.

"Not very much Professor... just something about a... a Cruxis Crystal was it? And someone dying, but that was it." Kratos's gaze did not fade.

"Then you're better off forgetting what you heard here, am I making myself clear?" Hermione looked at Kratos curiously.

"Sir, what exactly is a Cruxis Crystal?" Kratos pulled out his wand.

"I could tell you, but then I'd put a memory charm on each of you to make you forget it. And I'd probably take out more than just that." This made Hermione shut up. She wouldn't put it past this man to actually do what he threatened. Ron and Harry were both looking nervous. Kratos put his wand away.

"Good. Now, forget what you heard here, and go on with your lives. We can deal with whatever happens here." He gestured at the door. Lloyd sighed.

"I'll take you back up to the Commonroom." Harry nodded but looked at Raine.

"Professor Sage? Can I please have my cloak back now?" Raine looked pained to give it away.

"I'll get you another one for Christmas." Raine's eyes brightened, as she gave Harry back the cloak, hissing a warning not to forget about the promise. Harry looked at her nervously and then left the room abruptly. Raine sighed along with Kratos. Kratos was clearly irritated by the interruption of the three

"I can't believe them sometimes..." Raine smirked somewhat.

"Well, it _is_ Lloyd remember. And Professor Dumbledore warned us that Harry tended to go places he was not supposed to." Kratos nodded dully.

"True."

Back in the Commonroom, Lloyd sat back in one of the armchairs. Harry looked over at Lloyd and decided to try again. He approached the swordsman.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your connection to Professor Aurion?" Lloyd fixed Harry with a gaze highly reminiscent of Kratos.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Harry shook his head. Lloyd put his hands behind his head.

"Eh, may as well tell you." Ron and Hermione sat up straight when Lloyd mentioned this wanting to here as well. Harry waited for Lloyd to continue.

"He's my dad. Nothing much more between us than that." Apparently this wasn't just any small news to the three seated in the Commonroom, as all their eyes widened.

"He's your...?" Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, but he didn't raise me. I was found abandoned as a baby and was raised by a dwarf." Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione wanted to question Lloyd further.

"But what about your mother?" Lloyd looked at Hermione, a small shadow of sorrow behind his eyes. Hermione took back her words.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Lloyd cut in.

"Dead. She died a long time ago. Before I can remember actually." Hermione looked a bit shaken that she'd asked something that apparently was personal to Lloyd.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Lloyd didn't say anything, he just got up.

"I'm going up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He headed up the staircase and disappeared into the boys dormitories, leaving three fifth years to discuss what they had heard.

The next day, they hurried through the hallways to Transfiguration where they were to learn the vanishing spell. They were also to discover that Umbridge was monitoring the class session.

"What's she doing here?" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Dunno mate, but it probably said something on the article about her getting more power at the school." Harry shrugged. "I didn't see anything like it on there."

"That's probably because Lloyd torched it."

"Oh, right." McGonagall tried to quiet the class. She began to teach them the vanishing spell, and then told them to practice it on a mouse. Umbridge spent much of the class taking notes and questioning McGonagall. She finally left the room and the students were left in peace. By the end of the class, only Hermione had successfully vanished her mouse (of course), giving Gryffindor an additional five points.

After several more classes, several of which Umbridge was watching over, they came to Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Sage. Umbridge was monitoring this class with an unpleasant smirk on her face. Lloyd didn't like the look of it one bit. Raine started the class however, regardless.

"All right class, I assume you've all finished the assigned work that Professor Wilder was supposed to assign-" Umbridge made a small noise at the back of the room as though clearing her throat. Raine sent her a dark glance.

"Is there something I can help you with Dolores?" Umbridge shook her head.

"Not at all, I was just ensuring that you got my message about being here today."

"Isn't it obvious I did. If I hadn't I'd have requested you to leave immediately. Now if you don't have any more comments, I'd like to go on with this class _undisturbed_." Umbridge's face took on a sour note as she rapidly began scribbling down notes.

"As I was saying, please hand in your homework up front..."

Umbridge made no other comments during the class, and departed early as she had in McGonagalls'. When they finally left, Lloyd nearly collided with a familiar blond haired girl racing past the door. And he would have... if she hadn't tripped and fallen over her own feet.

"Colette?" She got up blushing furiously, ignoring the Slytherins laughing at her.

"Lloyd, you have to see this!" Lloyd wondered what she was going to show him, as they went through the castle to one of the towers. Colette giggled a bit as she pointed out somethign from one of the windows.

"Look." Llloyd stepped up to the window and looked where she was pointing. He laughed a little bit. Far down on the castle grounds, there were two figures sleeping next to each other underneath a tree. Genis Sage was sleeping against the tree a content smile on his face, with Presea sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder. Lloyd laughed a bit more.

"Who would've thought huh?" Lloyd was wearing a somewhat surprised look.

"I think it's sweet."

Lloyd sighed. "You say that about everything..."

Colette smiled while blushing slightly. "Eh heh... I'm sorry..."

"Will you stop apologizing!? I thought we'd already cleared it up that you weren't to do that anymore!"

"Oops, you're right! Sorry!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said, I'm going to try and update faster from now on, but school might interfere... Oh well! R&R! (Sorry if this chapter doesn't have the best ending, but I wanted to find a point to finish it at, and this seemed the best point...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**My Deepest apologies to all of my readers. This fic's been collecting dust for too long. I know I've probably lost some of you, and I'm terribly sorry to those who have hung on for this long. But at long last... here's chapter 11!**

After Harry and Lloyd got back from another detention with Umbridge, they found Hermione and Ron waiting for them in the Commonroom. They each took a look at the two bleeding hands, and immediately dipped them in Murtlap essence.

"I reckon you should complain about this." Said Ron in a low voice.

"No." Harry and Lloyd said in unison.

"McGonagall and Professor Sage would go nuts if they knew..."

"Obviously, but how long do you think it would take Umbridge to set up a decree that says anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets fired?" Lloyd posed as a question. Ron opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again, defeated. Hermione spoke up.

"She's an awful woman... _Awful. _You know I was just saying to Ron we should do something about her."

"I suggested poison." Ron offered hopefully. Lloyd's eyes brightened. Hermione sighed.

"No, I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defence against the dark arts from her."

Lloyd responded with a shrug. "The other professors can do well enough helping us with that." Hermione glared at him.

"I mean actual wizardry! No offense Lloyd but what the others teach us isn't exactly wizardry..."

Harry sighed. "So, are you saying Lupin...?"

Hermione interjected. "I'm not talking about Lupin, Harry."

"Who then?"

"I'm talking about you." There was a moment's silence.

"About me what?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "She thinks that you should be the one to be teaching us Defence against the Dark arts." There was another pause. Ron looked up.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

Harry turned on him. "What is?"

"You." Ron said. "Teaching us how to do it."

Harry was looking at the both of them, desperately hoping they were joking.

"But I'm not a teacher or anything. I can't-" Lloyd took that moment to interject.

"I'm not a teacher either. But I bet I know more than almost anybody else in the school about the techniques that Kratos was teaching us. I know techniques even he doesn't. The same could be for you. I don't think there are a lot of teachers who can produce a patronus like you Harry."

Everybody was quiet at that point. Harry looked around looking for any support. "I... just... can't..." Ron interjected again.

"First year... you saved the Philosophers stone from You-Know-Who."

Harry looked on almost helplessly. "But that was luck. It wasn't skill or anyth-"

"Second year... You killed a Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yes, but if Fawks hadn't shown up, then-"

"Third year... you fought off about a hundred dementors at once."

"You know that was a fluke, with the Time Turner and all-"

"Last year... you fought off You-Know-Who _again_."

"Just listen to me!" Harry was starting to get frustrated. "It sounds great and all when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck! I didn't know what I was doing all that time, I just did whatever I could think of, and I almost always had help..." Ron and Hermione were smirking, while Lloyd was listening, and already starting to relate to Harry in several ways.

"Don't stand there grinning like you know better than I do. I was there wasn't I? You have no idea what it's like, you just think it's memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him like you're in class or someth- STOP LAUGHING!"

The bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the ground and smashed. The grins had vanished from Ron and Hermione's faces.

"_You don't know what it's like._ You just think its like-"

"Will you stop bitching on like that?" Three sets of eyes fell upon Lloyd. "The way you keep going on like this, you act like you're the only person who's had to go through this kind of stuff. I've gone through the exact same stuff, and probably worse! Yeah, a lot of it was luck instead of skill, yeah, I had help. So what? You still did it didn't you?" He sighed in disgust. "If you keep thinking like that, then you don't deserve to teach anybody anything!" There was utmost silence.

Lloyd had a steely eyed glare and it was set on Harry. "I'm going to bed." He walked up the staircase into the boys dormitories and vanished from sight.

There was utmost silence. Nobody wanted to be the first to say anything. Harry sighed as he sat down in the chair. Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

"Well... will you think about it?" Harry looked at her dully and after a while he nodded. Harmione's face brightened a bit. "Well... I'm off to bed." She said, in as natural a voice as she could manage. She quickly ran off to the girls dormitories. Ron was still looking bewildered at how Lloyd had spoken to Harry.

"Well... I'm going to bed. Coming?" Harry nodded.

"In a minute. I'll just fix this up." He said indicating the smashed bowl on the ground. Ron nodded and headed up to the boys dormitories. Harry looked at the bowl, waved his wand and said "_Reparo_" The bowl fixed itself immediately and Harry put it back on the table. He was tempted to just sink back into the armchair and fall asleep there, but he forced himself to his feet and followed Ron up to the dormitories. His sleep was haunted by more dreams of corridors and doors, and he awoke again with his scar prickling.

Over the next few days Ron, Hermione, and Lloyd made no mention of their conversation, and Lloyd was acting friendly as ever. However, he did seem to be spending more time with his friends over the next few days. Kratos had come back into class, to the great dismay of the Slytherins. Apparently Kratos did not approve of the typical Slytherin behavior. However, some Slytherins just don't know when to stop.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd strongly suggest you refrain yourself from bewitching spitballs to fly at Mr. Weasley during class." Malfoy shot Kratos an arrogant smirk.

"What will you do if I don't? Give me a detention?" Kratos met Malfoys' gaze with his own annoyingly calm one, with an amused spark in his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you wanted one. Very well, you can come in here on the weekend and help Professor Wilder answer his fanmail." At that comment he rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling in disgust.

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "You... you can't do this!" Kratos looked back at him. "Why don't we make it next weekend as well then. And don't tell me what I can and can't do Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy looked like he was about to protest, but he shut his mouth. Kratos nodded. "A wise decision." Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

After class, Zelos could be heard complaining to Kratos about how he didn't want a whiney little weasel like Malfoy helping him with his fanmail. This earned more smirks from the Gryffindors, and several of them began laughing as Hermione corrected Zelos, telling him that it was a ferret and not a weasel.

The group entered the Great Hall. Harry felt someone shove him aside rather rudely and noted it was Malfoy and his goons, stalking off. Malfoy was muttering something to the effect of 'my father'. This earned his back a number of rolled eyes from the fantastic four (Lloyd, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, obviously).

As for the student taught classes... well, Harry had thought of it. At times it seemed an insane idea... and yet, he couldn't help thinking about it. Planning classes, thinking what spells had served him best in his adventures. Finally, he was confronted on it once again.

"Well?" Lloyd asked. "You've had tons of time to think about it. So what are you going to do?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Well... I've thought about it..."

"And?" Hermione inquired eagerly.

"I dunno." Came the dull response. Harry was trying to stall for time.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start." Ron stated.

Harry considered mentioning the bit about luck again, and then held it back, noting the look on Lloyd's face. Unlike the others it wasn't exactly eager. More along the lines of unamused. Very similar to Kratos's right now, actually.

"Well... I guess I could give it a try... although I doubt too many people would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"

Hermione gave a cute little smirk. "You might be surprised."

The group made plans that seemed to rush right along, without Harry actually having to do or say much. They agreed to do the meeting during the visit to Hogsmeade on the weekend, and Lloyd and Hermione rushed right out of the room to spread the word among the students.

Nobody actually seemed to ask Harry if he objected.


End file.
